Destinies Destroyed: Book One of Destinies Series
by ReDeadphobia
Summary: [Chap.2&3 up. OC-Centered. Slight-AU] Legends tell of a Hero... One of Darkness that would appear to stop a clataclysmic event that would change Hyrule forever. Destinies may be post-poned, but never Destroyed... R&R!
1. Prologue

**Darkie**: I've decided to re-write the prologue and first few chapters… Why? Because I can! Anywho, I hope you enjoy the slightly different version of the prologue and first few chapters!

Prologue

Jagwyr, the Palace Librarian of Hyrule Castle, growled in pure frustration as he searched the shelves for a oh-so-elusive book.

"I could've sworn that I had put it here…,"he muttered, running his fingers over the worn spines of the new and ancient books. Every book whispered silently to him, their voices speaking of the secrets they held, begging to be read.

Jagwyr ignored their silent voices, still searching the bookcases. "Maybe it's up higher…"

Many would think (and do think) that he was a bloody ancient old man with a bad back, cane, and a Aries-worthy temper, just by hearing of what he did in the palace. They were wrong however. He was in his late teens, early twenties, not eighties. He did have white hair however, but it wasn't from "stress" or from some strange family hereditary thing, but from an experiment gone awry.

He grabbed the ladder that was attached to the long bookcase and rolled it over to the other end of the shelves, climbing up.

"No, that's not it…," he muttered, hazel eyes flicking over the variety of colors that the books sported. His eyes were drawn to a scorched, leather-bound black book that was hastily shoved onto the top shelf.

"I don't remember that being there…" He reached for the book, only to have the rung of the ladder he was perched on snap. He had previously leant forward to snag the book, so the result was that he half-fell onto the bookcase, causing the entire shelf to wobble dangerously, threatening to topple over.

He landed with a loud thud on the floor, the black book smacking him sharply on the head. Oddly enough, it was the only book that had fell.

Jagwyr winced, rubbing the sore spot on his head. "I don't remember this book…,"he said, picking it up. The book was strangely heavy for its size, even though a large portion of the cover was burnt off and many pages were gone. He open the book to the first page that was readable, discovering that it was a journal of sorts.

Journal Entry ?

March 24th

I've lost how many times I've written in this journal and I haven't the time to figure it out. Too many things have been happening… But, that is not of any importance now… There are more important matters at hand. I can feel a evil aura slowly creeping into the land. I fear that the ancient legends may be true. If they are, I do now that the Evil will be driven back by the Hero spoken of. But the few that know of the prophecies doubt that the Hero will be on our side, being referred to as the Hero of Darkness. Will the Hero come? Even the old soothsayers aren't sure. " 'Our sight is clouded by the Evil,' " they say. " 'No matter how hard we try, the Barrier blocks our view. But we do know

Jagwyr tilted his head, confused. The rest the entry wasn't written, as if the writer had been forced to stop. He flipped the book over, glancing over the date written on the back. "This thing is at least five hundred years old! I'm surprised it isn't dust from the condition it's in…"

He opened the book back to the entry, flipping a couple pages. Two folded pieces of paper fell out from the book. He picked them up, opening the smaller of the two. A nearly unreadable scrawl covered the page, obviously written in haste.

The soothsayer told me this…

'The Hero of Darkness will come, but a horrible fate will befall him one that only we may know. The events that he is to prevent will pass and this land will have no memory of it. The Elements will be locked away and their power will dwindle until only a select few will be able to use their magic. Our time will be forgotten, confined to only what is written in books. Even then, we will only be thought of as a mere legend. We. Will. Be. Forgotten.

I can only hope that they are wrong.

Well, that's the slightly revamped version of the prologue… Which I think is a lot better than the last one. Anywho, I hope that you like it! R&R!


	2. Chapter One: The Rift

**Darkie**: Well… due to the fact that no one left a review on my newest chapter on this story, I deleted it. Then I re-wrote the chapters and reposted it… it doesn't suck now! I worked hard on re-writing this, so you better leave a review! I mean, how can I tell you like it if you don't leave a review? Tell me what you liked, or didn't like! Or something I need to fix or improvements I could make!

Anyways, I could go on forever, but I really must let you get to the chapter!

R&R!

**Dis/claimer:** I do not own any major corporations. I don't any minor ones, come to think of it… xD I do however own the characters, creatures, towns, places, concepts, and items that I come up with! So no sticky paws or I'll smash you! Ask if you want to borrow!

Chapter One:_ The Rift_

Dryllkor sighed. "This is the nicest day I've seen in a while…," he muttered. "It being my birthday makes it even better." The teen was sprawled out on the ground beneath a tree, a pale silvery-blue dragon curled up on the branches above him. Sitting beside him was a black fayeol, a creature than was a cross between a wolf and a large cat.

"I can agree with that…," the dragon murmured, watching the teen below.

"The sky hasn't been this clear in a long time," the fayeol said, its long tail twitching somewhat nervously. "Too clear if you ask me."

The dragon shifted its gaze to the fayeol. "Kuro, don't go ruining the day with your 'bad feelings' talk again."

The fayeol returned its gaze. "I'm only saying what my instincts tell me, rune."

The dragon huffed, a flicker of flame escaping its maw. "I really don't want to argue with you today…"

"Good," said another voice.

The voice came from the form of a mare that blended in almost perfectly with the shadows of the tree, its blindingly white mane and tail giving it away.

"'Lo 'Star," Dryllkor muttered to the grazing shadow-horse.

The fayeol and shadow-horse nearby were one of the few creatures in the land of Hyrule that could speak the human language. If one were to watch them speak, they wouldn't the creature's mouth move. They preferred to use their magic to project their words and let the listener sort things out. Dragons, however, were different.

"'Lo Dry'kor…," the horse replied. "T'kaji was looking for you…"

"Tokaji? Good thing I came out here then," he muttered, sitting up.

Tokaji was his rival… well, sorta. For some reason, Tokaji was bent on making Dryllkor's life miserable. Dryllkor usually ignored him, going on with whatever he was doing or 'mysteriously' disappear. But occasionally, Tokaji would take it too far and a massive fight would follow. The fight would drag on until one of them was beaten senseless, was nearly dead, or someone managed to drag them apart. The second one listed was the most common one reached.

Ever since Dryllkor's grandfather had died a week prior, Tokaji had been after him with a vengeance.

His hand went to the pendant hanging from his neck. The day before his grandfather had died, he'd given Dryllkor the pendant, saying 'Think of it as an early birthday present… plus, you're going to need to more than I will in the near future.'

They found him dead the next day.

He sighed sadly, still holding the crescent-shaped dragon pendant. Its jaws were open in a silent roar.

He glanced up at the dragon in the tree, who was starting to doze off. "Is it really that comfy up there?"

Rune glared at him, her tail twitching. "No… not really."

"Okay…," he said, picking up the sheath holding his sword off the ground. He pulled the blade out a ways, looking at his reflection on the mirror-like portion of the sword. He'd gotten this from his grandfather also.

Looking back at him was a seventeen-year old with nearly shoulder-length dark silvery-black hair and bright, electric-like silver eyes.

He grinned, glancing up at the dragon. He angled the mirrored potion of the blade so that a flash of light hit the dragon, making her glare at him.

"Could you not do that," she growled, squinting in the light.

He grinned. "Sorry, couldn't resist," he said, sheathing the blade and strapping it to his back.

A growling met his ears, making him turn. Kuro, the black fayeol, was on all fours now staring straight ahead, ears pricked forward, hackles up.

"Kuro," Dryllkor asked.

"It's Tokaji," the fayeol replied, turning and taking off into the woods with Blackstar and Rune, the shadow-horse and dragon. They all knew to not get in the red-head's way.

Tokaji spotted Dryllkor, slowly making his way towards him. "Hello Dryllkor…," the red-head said, emerald eyes flashing.

"What do you want," Dryllkor asked.

"I only want to wish you a happy birthday," Tokaji replied.

Dryllkor frowned. "I don't believe you."

Tokaji gasped, looking shocked. "You should believe me! That's really what I came here for," he said, turning to leave.

Dryllkor watched him warily, not liking the feeling he was getting. Tokaji slowed, turning around slowly. "There _is_ something else though…"

Tokaji drew his sword and crossed the distance between them so quickly that Dryllkor barely had enough time to draw his own weapon and block the attack. He took a few staggering steps back, arms in a very uncomfortable position from blocking the attack.

"Dryllkor… I doubt you know the truth," Tokaji said, leaping back and charging again.

"Truth about what," Dryllkor asked, blocking the attack again.

"Your grandfather's death," he replied, both teens jumping back and circling each other.

"I do know," Dryllkor muttered.

"No… the real truth! He didn't die from old age or sickness… no, the old man was too strong for that," Tokaji said, smirking. He stopped, bringing his blade down to his side.

"Then what really happened," Dryllkor asked slowly, not taking his gaze off of his enemy.

"He was muttered," Tokaji stated, still smirking. "By me."

Dryllkor's eyes went wide with shock. "What!" He'd known Tokaji to be ruthless and unpredictable, but this was too far.

He charged forward in rage, locking blades with the red-head. He pushed him backwards, trapping him against a tree. Tokaji stopped pushing back against Dryllkor's blade, ducking just in time so the blade aimed at his neck missed and hit the tree.

Dryllkor cursed, pulling on the sword. He freed the blade from the tree, dodging the blow aimed for his head. He turned, making to charge towards Tokaji, but found that he couldn't move. At all.

Tokaji stood in front of Dryllkor, a dark glow emanating from the palm of his extended hand. "Fell right into it."

The world was fading around him as the rift started to swallow him up. The evil oozing from it was almost unbearable. He couldn't breathe and could barely see, The last thin he saw before the rift completely swallowed him was Tokaji, smirking at him.

Tokaji grinned, watching the rift grow steadily smaller. "He won't get in the way now. Gone for good."

A noise reached his sharp ears. A loud, shrill shrieking roar sound that was quickly getting closer. Whatever it was suddenly got louder, painfully loud. In fact, it went right out of his hearing range, causing him to clutch his head in pain and stagger. The rift stayed open for a split second longer than it should have, allowing a silver streak to get inside it before it closed.

Tokaji recovered from the sound-based attack, glaring at the point where the rift had been. He shrugged, walking away.

"Ah, it doesn't matter… One less dragon for me to deal with."

**Notes:** I have to say that I have greatly improved this chapter! I hope that those who read this before think so also! And anyone new to this story, I hope you liked it! Now, go leave a review so I can get some encouragement to finish this fic! I mean, if no one leaves a review, I'll start to think that no one likes this and I'll never be able to finish it! Plus, my birthday is coming up… At least tell a new authoress Happy Birthday!

I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed before I reposted this! Thanks! gives everyone who reviewed before a Exploding Ganondorf Plushie See? When you pull the string on his back he talks! pulls string "I am Ganondorf! The Great King of Ev-" plushie explodes Hah! It's so fun! Plus, he rebuilds himself so you can explode him as much as you like! .

Anyways, the next chapter should be up sometime Wednesday…


	3. Chapter Two: Awakening

**Notes:** Gah, sorry 'bout the wait on this… I blame DDR! I got a DDR pad and game for my birthday and I've been playing it ever since… Anywho… I give you the re-written 2nd chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I already told you, durnit! I don't own the Zelda games /Nintendo company place thing!

Chapter Two:

_Awakening_

Dryllkor groaned as light forced its way into his eyes. Bright light was high up on his list of dislikes, especially when it woke him up. He sat up slowly, muscles protesting the movement.

"Hnn…ow… Ok, I awake now," he grumbled, wincing at every movement. "Feels like I haven't moved in ages…"

He looked around, having to blink several times and rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't blind. There was darkness everywhere, as if he had been suspended in a pit of nothingness. There was a floor, at least he assumed it was a floor, even though he couldn't see it.

'_Where am I?_,' he thought, looking around, trying to find the source of the light. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"It's about time you woke up!." a familiar voice growled.

He snapped his head in the direction of the voice. A pale, silvery-blue dragon sat a few feet away, a relieved yet angry expression on its maw. "You sleep a lot…"

Dryllkor sighed, falling back onto his back. "Rune, where the hell are we?"

The dragon snorted, pouncing onto his chest. "A rift," she replied simply.

"How long have we been here," he asked.

The dragon winced, remaining silent for a long time, as if she didn't want to answer the question.

"Rune? How long have we been here," Dryllkor asked again, not liking Rune's silence.

She sighed heavily. "You're not going to believe me…"

"Tell me anyways."

She sighed again. "Alright… I lost track at four-hundred…"

"What," he shouted, eyes growing wide.

"You heard me right. Over four-hundred years."

"You're kidding me. You have to be!"

"I wouldn't want to believe it either…"

Dryllkor sighed. "If that much time really has passed, why aren't I dead? Why aren't you?"

"Because rifts don't obey the laws of physics or nature, that's why," she said. "It doesn't seem to me that all that time has passed, but my senses are telling me otherwise."

"So… how are we going to get out," he asked, trying his best not to panic.

Rune sighed, "No clue."

He shoved her off and sat up, running a hand through his hair. He brought his hand to his ear, noticing that there were two to many earrings there. He looked at the dragon, confused.

She grinned. "I got bored," she said. "So I did that…"

"How," he asked.

"I just thought about it and they appeared…"

He thought for a few moments before speaking. "Did you ever think real hard about getting out?"

"I did, but all I got was a migraine…," she sighed. "Wait! I think I know why it didn't work!"

"And that is?"

"You were still out… now that you're awake, maybe it will work."

Dryllkor shrugged. "It's worth a try. I just want out." He closed his eyes, clasping a hand around his pendant and shoving the last hulking thought out of his mind. He could hear it whisper to him as it faded, '_Everyone you know is gone. Everyone. Your parents, your friends. Everyone except that useless dragon_,' it went on, trying in vain to drag him down. He ignored it, focusing on one thought, '_Let me out. Let me out. Let me out._' He repeated it over and over again, never ceasing.

Rune watched, noticing a faint glow coming from the pendant in his grasp, before joining in. After what seemed like an eternity, the air around her suddenly pulsed, and in surprise, opened her eyes. The light that had no origin suddenly hand one. A large orb of light hovered in the air above them, growing larger with each passing second. She looked at Dryllkor and found him staring up at the orb, grinning. Rune stared back upwards, muttering a single word.

"Freedom."

A grove of trees stood not too far away from the outskirts of the Hyrule Market. Many people avoided it, saying that it was cursed In a way, it was, For years on end, since before anyone could remember, it had remained exactly the same. Not a leaf had fallen or changed color. No matter how many times the trees were ravaged by fire or struck by lightening, they remained the same. Today was like every other day.

Or maybe not.

Deep within the grove a faint glow could be seen. The light faded, leaving two shapes behind. One was two feet tall, the other six feet.

Rune looked around at the trees. "TREES," she squealed, darting up one and clinging to its branches. "How I missed trees!"

Dryllkor watched, her, laughing. "Wow… I never knew you could squeal like a three year old…"

Rune looked down at him. "You'd squeal like this if you were me! I'm glad to see any kind of life!"

He sighed, looking around, all while waiting for Rune. '_Could all that time really have passed,_' he thought, staring up at the branches above.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough…," Rune said suddenly, now sitting at the base of a tree. "and yes, you did think that aloud." she grinned, stalking off through the tree. "C'mon!"

Dryllkor followed, both of them leaving the grove behind. Had they taken the time to look back, they would've seen many trees fade away, finally free of the spell that had bound them for so long.

_.x.X.x.X.x.X.x._

_Part Two of Chapter Two_

Jagwyr sighed in frustration as he walked through the Market. And entire week had passed since he'd found that curious journal. He had pulled several all-nighters searching through the entire library, searching for anything that was related to the journal. He'd found nothing.

'_There's a damn hundred year gap in history,_' he thought angrily. '_All that searching for what? Nothing!_'

He shook his head. "Can't dig to far into it… _Curiosity killed the cat_," he muttered, grinning. When he was younger, his friends had used that phrase often, playing on his name and that fact that he was overly nosy.

He continued to make his way through the Market, approaching the gate leading out of town. The only reason he could leave was because there was someone else to replace him at the library back at the castle.

Another grin crossed his face as he stepped off the drawbridge and onto the field, heading towards Kakariko. H gave the sky a quick glance. "If I hurry, I can make it before dark…"

His family, or what was left of it lived in Kakariko. Only his mother and younger sister were still alive, his father and younger brother having died from sickness.

Jagwyr was jerked from his thoughts by a black blur crossing just in front of him. He stopped, watching whatever it was slow to a stop on top of a nearby hill. The creature was about three and a half feet tall at its shoulder, standing on all fours. It was midnight black in color and resembled a wolf.

"What is that thing? It can't be a wolfos…," he muttered, staring at the creature. He took a step forward, narrowing his eyes. "It can't be! Fayeols have been extinct for centuries!"

The creature watched Jagwyr before disappearing over the hill. He took off after it, throwing caution to the wind. It wasn't everyday that you found a creature that was supposed to be extinct alive and well.

He followed it down the hill and a ways across the field before it stopped, cat-like tail swishing back and forth. He stopped, watching the creature, now one hundred percent positive that it was a fayeol.

"So you are the one…," the fayeol turned, staring up at him. The voice had no doubt come from the creature.

A confused expression crossed his face "What?"

"You have the journal, don't you," it asked, sniffing the air. "You do have it… Show it to me1," it demanded.

Jagwyr complied with the creatures request, pulling the burnt book out of his jacket pocket. He wasn't about to argue with a creature that could easily kill him.

The fayeol gazed at the journal for a moment before looking back at him. "It's a good thing followed me. In this case, '_Curiosity saved the cat_'."

He returned the journal to his pocket, confused. "What do you mean," he asked it. "Anyone would've followed you, considering that fayeol are supposed to be extinct…"

"Ah… I mean that if you hadn't followed me, there was a good chance you would've been killed. A long time ago on Death Mountain, the Gorons weren't the only things that lived there. Creatures called Lynels lived there also. Just recently, they've been re-appearing and a rather angry and mindless one decided to attack Kakariko," it said. "And don't worry, no one was killed, but the town is in ruins."

It paused. "Now, I have something to ask you."

Jagwyr nodded. "And that is?"

"I know that you are very interested in the contents of that journal. Would you want to learn of what happened? Possibly become part of a legend," it asked.

"You serious, he asked, one side of him screaming, '_Accept, you fool!_' and the other side screaming, '_NO!_' He wasn't exactly sure what to do, still trying to get over the fact that he had just found a creature, wait make that five creatures; he could feel them watching him, that was supposed to be extinct and it was actually speaking to him. That wasn't something easy to deal with.

"I'm dead serious," it stated. "This fayeol wouldn't be time hopping just for fun, but I can't say the same about the others…"

The side screaming for him to accept won out. "Sure then. As long as it's something more interesting than my old job…"

"It will be, I assure you," it said, starting off towards the Lost Woods, Jagwyr nervously following it with the other fayeols that had appeared.

What could be called a fayeol version of a grin crossed the black fayeol's maw.

'_You have no idea what's in store for you…_'

_.x.X.x.X.x.X.x._

**Notes**: Well… that's the chappy! I don't have much to say, so on to the reviewer response then the next chapter! Be sure to leave a review on your way out!

**Reviewer Response:**

Greki: First of all, I have to say thanks for the review! Now, on to the response: Well, it's better that I use weird, interesting names for a Zelda based fic because it just fits the whole Zelda thing! I mean, when you think about it, all the characters in the Zelda universe have strange names. Also, if I gave my main character a common name like…. Uh, let's see…. Bob, it'd make you want to not read the fic, right? Interesting names make people will most likely make someone want to read the fic, right? Thanks again for the review!


	4. Chapter Three: The Gates

**Notes:** Not much to say... I didn't have to re-write this chapter... R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Zelda games/Nintendo. >(

**Chapter Three**: _The Gates_

"Rennek! Where are you," a voice called, echoing off the walls and ceiling of the cavern that sheltered the ironically named Cavern City.

The owner of the voice was rocketing at inhuman speeds down one of the many streets in the city, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was nearly running over several people. He rocketed around a corner, not entirely watching where he was going, resulting in him slamming into what he called a living road-block.

He stumbled backwards, away from the mass of feathers and scales that he'd crashed into. The ball shifted, a feather-frilled reptilian head revealing itself, looking back at the youth with a half-annoyed, half-still-asleep expression.

He edged around the creature nervously, it watching him the whole time. Completing his journey around the creature he took off running, it curling back up and resuming its sleep.

He stopped, sure that he was at least seven streets away from the snoozing beast, and leaned against a wall of a building, letting out a loud sigh.

"What the hell was a Amphithere doing sleeping in the road? I haven't seen one of those in a long time," he muttered.

"What amphithere? What are you talking about Fawlith," a voice asked, causing him to yelp and jump.

He turned to the source of the voice, looking very jittery. "Oh, it's just you Lexi…,"Fawlitth said, sighing in relief and closing his ambry eyes. "I just ran into a amphithere… literally."

Lexi raised a eyebrow, obviously not believing him. "Sure it wasn't just a giant cuckoo," she asked.

"Cuckoo's don't have scales, aren't green, and aren't forty-five feet long…," Fawlith stated, pulling a green feather that sparkled gold out of his dark brown hair.

Lexi took the feather, looking from it to the way Fawlith had come. "I have to see this for myself," she said, handing him back the feather and taking off.

He shoved the feather in his pocket, shrugging. "You do that… I'm not going near that thing again."

He looked around, back to searching for his friend. "Now to find Rennek… If I was Rennek, where would I be," he asked himself, scratching his head. "Feh, where else would he be besides his house?"

_.x.X.x.X.x.X.x._

Fawlith stopped outside a house, looking up at the leftmost second story window. "RENNEK! YOU UP THERE," Fawlith shouted, waiting for a reply.

The window panes shook before the person on the other side managed to fling them open, glaring down at Fawlith with and expression similar to that of the amphithere's.

"What do you want, Fawlith," the teen snapped, resting on the windowsill. "I was asleep!"

"I can tell… You look like that amphithere that I ran into."

"Wha…?"

"Nevermind… Anyways, there's something I need to tell you about the Gates," Fawlith said.

Rennek instantly snapped alert. "The Gates? What about them?"

"I'll tell you inside, okay," Fawlith replied, moving towards the front door.

"Okay, be down in a bit," Rennek said, disappearing back inside.

Fawlith stood at the door, silently counting to himself. "Five…four…three…two…one…n-"

_-BOOM_-

A loud thud sounded inside, signaling that Rennek had once again jumped down the stairs. He'd been doing this for days and years on end, eventually leaving a pair of foot-prints embedded in the floor at the base of the stairs.

The lock in the door clicked and Fawlith immediately opened it, walking inside. Rennek was crouching in front of the stairs, fixing the rug that was used to hide the foot-prints on the floor.

Of all the Kriaths who lived in Cavern City, Rennek was the strangest of the all. He was the only one who didn't have control over his appearance. He had scales, claws, wings, everything that was associated with the dragon people, every day and hour of the year; while everyone else could make themselves appear Hylain or Gerudian, depending on what they looked like in their non-disguised forms.

Rennek had navy-blue chin-length hair and golden-red eyes. Pale blue scales covered a vast majority of his body except for the undersides of his arms, the soles of his feet, his palms, and parts of his face.

"Now, what do you need to tell me about the Gates," Rennek asked, standing up.

"They're open."

"What?"

"I'll say it again. They're open!"

Rennek sat down on the floor, blinking in disbelief. "O-open? You mean after all this time, they're finally open? I-I can't believe it…"

The people of Cavern city didn't live there because they wanted to… They had been forced to. They were forced to, the only way out blocked by a pair of massive doors called the Gates. And it had been that way for five-hundred years exactly.

"You mean we can get out," Rennek asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go," Rennek said, jumping up.

"Shouldn't we… er…you kinda disguise yourself," Fawlith asked, taking a involuntary step back and wincing as Rennek sent a withering glare his way. "I mean… It's been a while since the outside world has seen a Kriath… just a precaution!"

Rennek went silent, thinking Fawlith's suggestion over. "Alright, I'll do it. I mean, your right… Having me waltz out into the open as I look now would cause some panic…"

Rennek started up the stairs, azure wings twitching. "Be right back."

Several minutes later, Rennek jumped down the stairs, wearing a cloak of sorts. "Ready."

Fawlith nodded. "Let's go. We need to get there quick though."

"We can take my short-cut…," Rennek suggested, glancing up the stairs. "I need to leave my parents a note though."

"…Sure… I don't want to take your 'short-cut', but it's a lot faster than the regular way."

_.x.X.x.X.x.X.x._

Rennek stood on the roof above his room, waiting somewhat impatiently for Fawlith.

"Come one Fawlith… the Gates might close…"

Fawlith climbed out the window, closing it behind him and edging carefully around the edge of the roof. He took of after Rennek; who had decided that Fawlith was taking too long and had left without him, running across the next roof to catch up with him.

"Rennek, wait," Fawlith called rather nervously.

Rennek stopped, waiting until Fawlith had caught up to continue. The trip that normally took half an hour, only took fifteen using Rennek's 'short-cut'.

Rennek and Fawlith hopped off the houses, running across the clearing towards the Gates. Rennek stopped, dodging behind a boulder, dragging Fawlith with him.

"Wha," Fawlith yelped, shutting-up when he realized that someone must be nearby.

"Someone's over there…," Rennek whispered, carefully peering over the rock, Fawlith doing the same. Standing just inside the Gates was someone with shoulder-blade-length platinum hair, speaking with someone standing outside the Gates.

"That's Solvaring… What's he doing here," Fawlith muttered, motioning to the platinum-haired person.

"No clue… Who's that he's talking to," Rennek replied, referring to the person standing outside the Gates.

"I can't tell what they look like…"

"Shh! They're saying something," Rennek hissed, silencing his friend.

"I didn't mean for you to get trapped in here… That was a major mistake on my part. Anyways, that's in the past and it won't happen again," the person outside the Gates muttered.

"It'd better not happen again. My plans have been delayed for long enough," Solvaring replied. "Now, what news of the outside world do you have for me?"

The person outside the Gates sighed. "The only thing of importance is that the Kotzubue family is no more and the town of Ailyh has be destroyed."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing."

"Good."

"I do suggest that you hurry. It was hard enough to find and open these Gates, and it's much harder to keep them open."

Solvaring sighed, taking a step so that he was outside the Gates, which seemed to signal them to start closing on their own accord. Rennek's eyes widened, the large stone doors moving at a alarming speed.

"Fawlith, the Gates are closing," Rennek muttered, climbing over the rock they were behind.

"What?"

"I'll say it again. They're closing," Rennek yelled, running towards the rapidly closing doors. Fawlith watched, knowing that if he tried to make it, he wouldn't. Neither would Rennek.

"Rennek, you're not gonna make it," Fawlith shouted.

"I don't care! I have to try," Rennek shouted back.

Rennek dove into the gap between the doors, making it past them just as they shut. He didn't stop though. He still had to make it past the actual Gate, an impossibly thick slab of stone that was literally part of the mountain.

He ran as fast as he possibly could, praying to the Gaddesses that he'd make it to the shrinking window of freedom before he was crushed.

Seventy feet… Fifty feet…

The top of the Gate touched his head, forcing him to run crouched over…

Thirty feet…

He was crawling with the stone pressing on his back…

Twenty feet… Ten feet…

His clothes were rubbing on stone…

Three feet and then…

_.x.X.x.X.x.X.x._

A low resounding boom echoed from the Gates as they thudded closed, kicking up a cloud of dust and dirt.

Fawlith could only pray that his friend had made it.

_.x.X.x.X.x.X.x._

**Notes:** Well, this chapter was a pain to write… The version that you just read is the fifteenth version I wrote of this chapter… . Stupid writer's block… Anywho, I'll be jumping from one point of view to another 'till I can get this straightened out. I have just one more character to add in, but they won't show up 'till a later chapter… Haven't figured out which one yet, but it'll eventually sort it out.

I hope this chapter was at least somewhat decent and you liked it, soleave a revieweven if you hated it! Just don't flame me, cause you'll just make yourself look like a complete and utter idiot if you do…


End file.
